


we will lay waste to this kingdom

by antemeridien (halocinated)



Series: even in another universes, we still belong to each other [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, M/M, cheating but not really, talks about treachery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/antemeridien
Summary: Konklusi dari percakapan malam itu adalah: Ha Sungwoon bisa mengorbankan ini untuk meraih hal yang lebih tinggi. Bisa bersama Taehyun hanyalah bonus. (Atau, Sungwoon adalah seorang selir dari raja yang memiliki kelewat banyak skandal di sebuah kerajaan antah berantah. Noh Taehyun adalah seorang penjaga kerajaan yang menjalin cinta terlarang dengan Selir Ha, tapi tidak juga.)





	we will lay waste to this kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenoct/gifts).



“Sungwoonie, kau datang.”

Sapaan itu terdengar tepat saat telapak kaki Ha Sungwoon yang beralaskan sandal menyentuh permukaan tanah di taman belakang kerajaan yang jauh dari paviliun selir dan tempat peristirahatan raja juga keluarga. Kepala si mungil menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda telah berdiri di bawah naungan kanopi pohon ginkgo dengan senyum terulas. Sungwoon membalas senyum itu sebelum melangkah dengan hati-hati untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Ketika mereka sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, tangan dari sosok yang menunggunya itu terulur (yang jelas saja Sungwoon sambut dengan hati berbunga-bunga) dan menuntun sang selir untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Genggaman tangan itu tak kunjung dilepas dan Sungwoon sendiri terlalu nyaman dengan jemari mereka yang saling jalin sebelum menoleh pada pria yang mengenakan seragam penjaga kerajaan itu.

“Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku mengabaikan ajakan untuk bertemu darimu, Taehyunie.” Sungwoon berujar seraya terkekeh manis dan mengangkat lengan hanboknya untuk menutupi mulut, membuat senyum terulas pada wajah Noh Taehyun. “Lagipula, Raja Daniel sekarang ini sedang berada di paviliun Jihoon. Ratu Jisung pun takkan tahu kalau aku menyelinap pergi karena sekarang dia sedang bersama Perdana Menteri Hwang.” Bola mata sang selir memutar malas. “Terkadang aku heran, bisa-bisanya raja dan ratu yang memimpin kerajaan ini begitu terang-terangan dalam melakukan perselingkuhan. Untung saja kabar ini tak sampai bocor ke luar istana…”

“Begitulah kelakuan para monarki sesungguhnya, Sungwoonie.” jawab Taehyun datar, yang kembali membuat Sungwoon terkikik. “Mana peduli mereka dengan derita rakyat kecil kalau urusan dan konflik di antara mereka seolah tak pernah habis.”

Ha Sungwoon pun tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa karena satir kering yang diucapkan oleh sang penjaga istana. Telapak tangannya yang terkepal memukul pelan lengan atas Taehyun dengan binar jenaka pada bola mata, “Hush, ah.” ujarnya memperingatkan setelah berhasil meredakan tawa—karena Sungwoon tak mau _rendezvous_ mereka terpotong oleh penjaga lain yang datang karena curiga dengan suara aneh yang terdengar dari taman ini. “Untung cuma ada aku di sini. Bisa gawat kalau ucapanmu barusan sampai ke telinga para pejabat, Taehyunie. Hanya para dewa yang tahu hukuman macam apa yang akan ditimpakan padamu.”

Tanggapan Taehyun atas kekhawatiran Sungwoon itu hanya tawa kering. “Yah, mereka bisa mencoba. Aku takkan peduli.” Si penjaga berkata dengan kedua bahu terangkat tak acuh. Absensi ekspresi pada wajah pemuda Noh yang biasanya transparan dan mudah terbaca itu membuat kekhawatiran perlahan merayapi hati sang selir. Telapak tangan mereka yang masih saling genggam dia goyangkan, meminta perhatian dari sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Taehyun menoleh dan mengulas senyum tipis sebelum bertanya, “Apa, Forsythia-ku?”

Panggilan sayang dari Noh Taehyun dengan sukses membuat pipi Ha Sungwoon merona manis. Membuat sang selir kemudian mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang tak menggenggam tangan si penjaga sembari memutar bola mata karena salah tingkah. Sudah lama dia tak merasa segugup ini sejak diangkat menjadi selir Kang Daniel. Bahkan kini tiap pujian juga sentuhan sang raja terasa memuakkan. Dulu, dia merasa senang karena bisa dipilih untuk menjadi pendamping raja meski gelarnya hanya selir. Keluarga Ha hanyalah pejabat biasa, bukan bagian dari keluarga bangsawan. Penunjukkan Sungwoon sama dengan kesempatan bagi keluarganya untuk naik status sosial dalam kehidupan yang disetir oleh klasisme di kerjaan ini.

Ia tak menyesali keputusan itu. 

(Meski sekarang kehampaan yang terasa sejak Sungwoon menginjakkan kaki di istana terasa begitu melumpuhkan. Hidup sebagai seorang selir adalah rutin yang berjalan dengan mekanisme yang sama setiap harinya. Ia sering merasa kopong, merasa bagaikan sampah karena hanya hidup untuk menemani dan memuaskan seorang raja yang bahkan tak menjadikannya sampingan satu-satunya. Park Jihoon adalah anak yang baik, Sungwoon akan mengakui, dan memiliki teman yang memahami suka-dukanya adalah hal yang menyenangkan—lagipula, terlalu lama bercengkrama dengan sang ratu membuat Sungwoon pusing sendiri.)

Meski demikian, kehadiran Noh Taehyun dalam hidupnya adalah sebuah hal yang selalu Sungwoon syukuri. Sejak pemuda itu menjaganya pada kunjungan ke kerajaan tetangga, Sungwoon merasa… apa, namanya? Begitu terikat, begitu nyaman. Mendengar respon sang terkasih begitu dingin perihal kemungkinan dirinya dihukum karena menjelekkan rezim penguasa membuat Sungwoon cemas. Ia kemudian menyenderkan pipinya pada bahu Taehyun, lalu berbisik, “Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Taehyunie, kamu tahu kan kamu bisa bercerita tentang apapun padaku?”

Guncangan yang terasa pada bahu tempatnya bersandar adalah tanda bahwa kini Noh Taehyun tengah tertawa. Sungwoon dapat merasakan tangan yang mengusap kepala, membuat si mungil jadi makin tenggelam pada bahu orang terkasihnya ini. Jemari yang kemudian bergerak pada kulit kepala terasa begitu menenangkan hingga Ha Sungwoon bisa saja terlelap dengan keadaan ini, berdiri dan saling menggenggam tangan dengan Noh Taehyun, tapi suara berat yang sangat dia sukai itu kemudian mulai terdengar. Memulai cerita.

“Yah, aku baik-baik saja kok.” Menjadi permulaan sebelum dilanjutkan dengan, “Aku hanya sudah… apa, ya. Mati rasa saja dengan kemungkinan untuk merasa takut atas ancaman anjing-anjing monarki itu karena aku tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan melakukannya juga.” Ada jeda yang diambil supaya Taehyun bisa menarik napas. “Mengeksekusiku. Sebelum aku melakukannya terlebih dulu pada mereka.”

Kalimat yang diujarkan dengan getir itu membuat bulu kuduk Sungwoon naik. Bahunya mendadak tegang dengan punggung menegap spontan sementara dia berhenti menyandar pada bahu lelaki Noh, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan menilai yang setengah tak percaya. Ha Sungwoon tengah berusaha mencerna apa yang terlisankan. Mencermati wajah Noh Taehyun yang, sekali lagi, terlihat begitu kosong. Tidak ada senyum tengil atau senyum apapun disana, hanya rahangnya yang mengeras dan raut wajah serius yang terpampang; lagi-lagi membuat Sungwoon merinding karena intensitas dari air muka itu.

Dan konklusi yang mulai terbentuk setelah dia bisa menghubungkan titik, tapi Sungwoon merasa takut untuk mengatakannya pada Taehyun.

“…maksudmu…?”

“Aku yakin kamu pasti sudah pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang kerusuhan yang terjadi di ibu kota. Desas-desus tentang pemberontakkan yang dibicarakan pada rapat menteri?” Sungwoon menganggukkan kepala. Ia pernah mendengar Daniel mengeluhkan itu padanya ketika sang raja menyambangi kamarnya pada suatu malam. Sungwoon tak tahu seberapa parah atau besarnya skala keributan itu, namun jika itu berhasil membuat Kang Daniel uring-uringan maka sudah pasti masalahnya sangat serius. “Tentang gudang kerajaan yang dibobol dan bagaimana pencurinya tak pernah ketahuan?”

“Ya, Taehyunie. Aku sudah dengar tentang itu. Tapi, apa hubungannya…?”

Sungwoon mengerjap. Dalam hati berdoa supaya tebakannya meleset. Sayang, seringai yang kini terbit membelah paras lelaki Noh malah membuat Sungwoon merasa semakin tidak tenang.

“Tentu saja ada, sayangku.” Kekehan Taehyun terdengar tajam. “Pencurinya tak pernah ketahuan karena, tentu saja, dia tahu jadwal patroli para penjaga dengan baik. Atau justru karena si pencuri itu adalah sang penjaga sendiri sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menyelundupkan barang ke luar tanpa ada yang curiga?”

Es seolah tengah meluncur turun pada punggung Ha Sungwoon. Ia ternganga, merasakan tremor itu perlahan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, berusaha untuk menahan diri dari keinginan untuk jatuh dan mencengkram baju Taehyun dan menjeritkan sebuah _apa yang sudah kamu lakukan, Taehyunie?_

“Jangan bilang kalau kamu…”

Seringaian Noh Taehyun mengembang makin lebar.

“Aku selalu tahu kalau kamu kelewat pintar untuk seorang selir raja, Sungwoonie.” ujarnya pelan dengan afeksi yang terinfusi dalam tiap kata. Seolah-olah ia bangga karena Sungwoon bisa dengan mudahnya menebak, dengan mudahnya mengungkap identitas yang terselubung kain itu. “Ya, aku seorang pemberontak. Ketuanya, malah. Dan aku akan menggulingkan Raja Kang sesegera mungkin sebelum si tolol itu menghancurkan negeri ini.”

Ha Sungwoon tersentak.

“Noh Taehyun! Tarik kata-katamu!” ujarnya panik dengan mata melotot, nyaris menghempaskan tangan mereka yang masih saling genggam karena terlalu kaget. Namun Taehyun menggenggam telapak tangannya kelewat erat hingga dia tak bisa lepas. “Bagaimanapun juga aku masih orang terdekat raja! Apa kamu tidak takut kalau aku akan membocorkan fakta ini pada mereka, pada Daniel…?”

“Tidak.” Kepercayaan diri Taehyun terdengar begitu konkrit, Sungwoon sampai tercengang dibuatnya. Masih menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan tak percaya sementara yang bersangkutan lanjut berbicara. “Karena aku pun punya sesuatu untuk membuatmu tutup mulut: membocorkan hubungan kita pada Jendral Ong.”

Sungwoon kontan merapatkan bibir. Memicingkan mata, sedikit banyak merasa terkhianati—tapi lebih banyak kagum karena Taehyun-nya begitu licik, begitu picik.

“Atau, bisa saja aku memberitahu Daniel sendiri tentang bagaimana salah satu selir kesayangannya selama ini menjalin kasih dengan pangeran dari negeri seberang. Siapa, Pangeran Lai? Tentang bagaimana Perdana Menteri Hwang mendekati Ratu Yoon dan berusaha mempengaruhinya untuk menyingkirkan raja kita yang bodoh itu?” Taehyun menelengkan kepala. “Hmm, apa harusnya aku melaporkan mengenai bagaimana Menteri Bae sering sekali mencuri pandang pada Selir Park padahal dia sudah ditunangkan dengan Nona Lee? Menurutmu lebih baik yang mana, Sungwoonie?”

Sungwoon terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata. Fakta bahwa Taehyun bisa mengetahui skandal dalam istana dan bagaimana pengaruhnya jika dilaporkan pada orang yang tepat begitu mengerikan. Ia harus menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sempurna ketika jemari Taehyun melakukan itu untuknya, mendorong dagu sang selir agar saling katup, dan mendapati dirinya kembali bergetar karena intesitas dari tatapan seorang Noh Taehyun meski tawa lelaki itu masih terdengar sehangat biasa.

Melihat bagaimana Sungwoon begitu tertegun atas revelasinya barusan, Taehyun hanya membiarkan tangan mereka yang (sampai sekarang masih) bergenggaman itu terayun-ayun. Berkata dengan pelan, “Sungwoonie, aku tak memintamu memilih antara aku atau kerajaan ini. Aku tak sejahat itu.” Kekeh lain menjadi jeda. “Jadi aku akan menjadikan kerajaan ini milikku. Merebutmu dari Daniel, memahkotaimu dengan mahkota yang pantas—sebagai ratuku. Aku akan memilikimu, juga kerajaan ini. Lihat saja.”

Senyum yang kini terulas pada paras Noh Taehyun membuat sesuatu dalam hati sang selir mencelos karena senyum ini lah yang pertama kali membuat Ha Sungwoon jatuh hati—bagaimana binar mata lelaki itu begitu cerah, matanya yang ikut tersenyum, geliginya yang nampak. Di hadapan Noh Taehyun, Ha Sungwoon tak melakukan apa-apa selain mengeratkan jalinan jemari mereka. Tertawa dalam ketidakpercayaan dan berkata, “Kamu sudah gila, Noh Taehyun.” dengan kepala yang kemudian kembali jatuh terkulai pada bahu lelaki Noh kemudian. Tak melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan ide tentang pemberontakan itu dari pikiran sang terkasih.

 

Ia bisa hidup dengan fakta itu, Sungwoon kira. Menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

 

(Karena sesungguhnya, dari suatu sudut pada hati Ha Sungwoon yang kopong, ia memiliki ambisi untuk itu: menjadi seorang ratu. Ini sebabnya ia kecewa ketika hanya diangkat sebagai selir, ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah prioritas. Bahwa dirinya hanya si sampingan yang hanya diingat jika rajanya bosan. Noh Taehyun memberinya jalan untuk mencapai keinginan ini bersamaan dengan kesempatan untuk menjalani masa depan berdua. Mengkhianati Kang Daniel adalah harga yang bisa Sungwoon bayar.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll, man. (selain karena saya sayang hatae. itu fakta umum yang sudah diketahui orang.)
> 
> au kerajaan ini disponsori oleh fantaken daniel yang merangkul jihoon dan sungwoon waktu fan meeting spore kemarin. (kenapa bisa jadi hatae dan bukan peachcloudwink adalah sebuah misteri, memang. tapi itu akan ada saatnya untuk ditulis. kapan-kapan.) headcanon dan suplai ide courtesy of temanku dalam menangisi soal hatae alias kakak (ipar) kesayangan. sebenarnya ada keinginan untuk bikin fluff buat hatae... tapi, seperti kata seorang teman, mereka seolah memiliki magnet keperihan yang tak terelakkan. (ALASAN) 
> 
> seperti di angel/demon au, fic ini punya kemungkinan untuk diekspansi menjadi fic yang lebih besar (dan ribet) jika saya punya waktu dan ide. anggap saja ini semacam, apa ya, sneak peek?? atas fic besar itu (yang entah kapan bakal diketik) (mudah-mudahan secepatnya) (amiin)
> 
> btw if you want to talk or yell to me about hatae (or other things) feel free to message me at omonargh @ twitter!!


End file.
